


Just the right way

by hersatanicmajesty



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: ASoIaF, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Bisexual, Bisexuality, Daensa - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay Parents, Kinky, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Married Couple, Modern, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Sex, Short One Shot, Smut, Wives, daensa fluff, daensa smut, missing daenerys bring her back u pussies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 06:11:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20238049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersatanicmajesty/pseuds/hersatanicmajesty
Summary: daensa smut with fluff ft. a special guest





	Just the right way

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored and wrote this in one of my ‘daensa deserved better’ episodes
> 
> enjoy horny bitches💛

“Fuck!” Sansa moaned as dany eat her out just the right way. One of the very many perks of their marriage was that Dany was a fucking sex god. Sansa could just about breathe due to what she was doing down there. Daenerys moaned against sansa’s pussy, clearly enjoying pleasuring her wife of 4 years. She was a giver. 

-

Dany gripped the sheets and violently bit down on her bottom lip as she felt her body loose itself and start to shake, making her aware of her second orgasm, which she would gladly accept (not that she had a choice at this point.) She was extremely satisfied, although she could probably take another orgasm, their children would wake in the next half hour and having her children find their mother three fingers deep inside their other mother didn’t sound appealing at 6am (or any time.) 

-

“You know, I think parents should get an award for keeping quiet while having sex. It makes everything less fun and it’s hard.” Sansa complained while lying against Daenerys. 

“Hmm, I agree. I think it’s very considerate.” Dany continued their half serious and stupid conversation. 

“I’m really glad that we weren’t once of those couples whose sex life dies after having kids.” Sansa stated, which made Dany giggle, Sansa’s thoughts amused her. 

“Sans, that’s probably because they’re adopted.”

“I always forget that.” Sansa buried her head further into her wife’s neck - this was one of her favourite 

“I’ll take that as a good thing.” Dany kissed her head and pulled her closer. 

\- 

Sansa cried out as her back arched while Dany was sloppily kissing her neck while her fingers and thumb worked magic below her. They were taking full advantage of Jon minding the kids this evening. Sansa felt her smile against her neck, knowing she would become undone any moment know. Watching Sansa squirm could probably be considered a kink for her. Dany pumped and curled her fingers, getting faster and faster, enjoying Sansa cumming beneath her. She was going to make sure her wife had the best climax of her entire fucking life. She pressed her thumb down onto the redhead’s clit, and that was it. Like a trigger went off Sansa moaned, shook and grinded, her pussy convulsing as her juices went everywhere. 

As if just on time, Jon came bursting through the door. 

“I-I uhh. Rhaella forgot her meds (for severe allergies)” 

Sansa was mortified and Dany though it was hilarious.


End file.
